


Bet

by astronomicaloser



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, The Rose (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomicaloser/pseuds/astronomicaloser
Summary: "Dude, I need some extreme help!" Jae yelled as he busted down his friend's door... Literally.McKay crossed his arms from across the room, leaning on a wall. "Spill.""So, you know how me and Sam had a bet five years ago?" Jae started, the urgency evident in his voice. McKay tilted his head, his eyebrows raised. He looked clueless, so Jae just continued talking. "Five years ago, on the day we met, Sam and I made a $500 bet that one wouldn't fall for the other, no matter how long we know each other. Why? I don't know. But I was determined that I would win, so I went along with the plan. Turns out I need to borrow $500 from you."Jae was panting at the end of his rant. McKay raised his eyebrows. Then grinned. Then started laughing. "Fuck yes! Brian owes me $20 now!"





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday morning for McKay Kim. He woke up around 8, took a nice morning shower, made some cereal, and lounged around in his room wearing nothing but a towel.

That is, until he got loudly interrupted.

"Dude, I need some extreme help!" Jae yelled as he busted down his friend's door... Literally.

McKay yelped out of surprise and hurried downstairs, holding his towel around his waist. "Jae, what the fuck?!" he yelled, staring at Jae with wide eyes. He then felt something stab his ankle, causing him to look down on instinct. There was the remains of what used to be his privacy. "My door!"

"The door's not important right now!" Jae's voice went from obnoxiously loud to extremely urgent, so that was a good thing. At least, in McKay's eyes (and ears) it was.

McKay crossed his arms, still pissed off. "Spill."

"So, you know how me and Sam had a bet five years ago?" Jae started, the urgency evident in his voice. McKay tilted his head, his eyebrows raised. Jae started explaining.

"On the day that we met, Sam and I had a bet. If I fall in love with him, I pay him $500 and vice versa. It was stupid, we were betting on everything, but we never let one go without paying their debts. But neither of us thought it was gonna happen, and so we shook on it, but now I'm worried cuz I don't have any money on me and my card got denied at McDonald's yesterday." Jae breathed in before starting again. "I think I'm in love with him, dude. The only way that I'll be able to pass this up is if he likes me back, but...." Jae bit his lip and stared at his shoes.

McKay raised his eyebrows. Then grinned. Then started laughing, which turned into an evil cackle. "Fuck yes! Brian owes me $20 now!" The expression on the older man's face showed his confusion and hurt.

"You bet on my feelings?"

"What? No, that was with Jamie. Me and Brian bet on if your card would be declined again." McKay laughed, avoiding Jae's slappy hands. Jae whined.

"You're not being helpful! What should I do?" Jae cried dramatically, draping himself over the couch, which was oddly close to the (now broken) door. "I'm so lost..."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the past part, I will be using a predebut image idea (from 2012 when they were on K-POP STAR). If you don't know what I mean, google (Jae Day6 predebut) (woosung the rose predebut). Sam had a rounder face (he definitely lost weight before debut), and Jae still had rectangle glasses and short brown hair. Just as context in case y'all don't understand what they look like.

_Five years earlier..._

It was a normal summer day. Jae Park was just sitting in a cafe, coffee by his side, writing a paper for Psychology 101. He was obviously extremely stressed; he was squinting behind his glasses, his chin on the table, arm resting on top of his head as he scrolled through many, many possible sources. He assumed that the baristas knew how bad it was; his cup of coffee managed to magically refill about four times before he finally realized that multiple staff members kept taking trips from the front desk to his table and back. And, turns out. he was correct.

"Dude, it's been, like, four hours and not once have you looked up from your laptop."

Jae basically jumped out of his skin; he hadn't heard the other approach him, nor was he expecting anyone to talk to him. He finally turned around, completely red-faced from embarrassment. "Hi...?"

Next to him was a man with his arms crossed, standing at around 5'8". He wasn't exactly chubby, but he wasn't skinny, either; he had a rounder face and thicker thighs, though he still had a generally flat stomach _(yass slay slim thick queen)._ His height (or lack thereof) made him seem a lot bigger than he actually was, though. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and black skinny jeans, along with a matching black choker with a blue pendant. For his shoes, they were blue and black checkered Converse. A white apron with the shop's name embroidered in the top right corner of it covered the front of the man. Compared to Jae's rushed black t-shirt, grey sweat pants, red boots and green zip-up hoodie, the man looked quite put together. "Sorry to bother, but we're closing."

"What? I thought this was a 24-hour coffee shop."

"Literally who told you that? Our hours are 6am-12pm. It says it on the entrance and every other window. Including the one you're sitting at right now."

Jae looked at the window to see if the boy was lying, and there it was. He cringed at his stupidity. How could he've missed that? Jae sighed and closed his laptop, shoving it in his backpack and standing up. "Alright. Then, guess I'll head out."

"Wait." Jae turned back to the worker with his eyebrow raised. "Let's hang out. You seem stressed, and I assume you have no friends since you're here alone."

"I'm offended that you think I have no friends."

"Really? I bet you can't call one person to come and hang out with you right now."

"Well... you got me there. But why should I trust you?" Jae narrowed his eyes at the barista, scrunching up his face to emphasize the suspiciousness.

The barista crossed his arms and shrugged. "I dunno. I'll buy you McDonald's."

"...As a broke, stupid college kid, I accept the offer. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I stopped due to school and simply not wanting to do much else, but here we are! I know this chapter doesn't make up for much, and I'm really sorry for that, but I only really feel creative at 1am and I haven't stayed up in such a long time. Also, sorry the chapter is so short. I literally tried my hardest to make this longer, but my ass is like "long chapter WHO?" Anyways, I hope y'all liked the first (real) chapter of "Bet"!


End file.
